A steering column usually extends into the vehicle passenger compartment under the instrument panel. One or more gages are mounted, or clustered, on the instrument panel. In the past, gages which are not included on the instrument panel have been fixedly mounted to the steering column structure. Examples of these arrangements are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,795,566; 1,944,905; 2,465,825; and 4,368,454.